


Til Death Us Do Art

by 80sCrusader



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay school shooter sex, Half of this was written in a psych ward, Hopping onto the dylric necro fic trend, M/M, Necrophilia, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sCrusader/pseuds/80sCrusader
Summary: “Eric?” The two were lying together on Dylan’s bed, cuddling together quietly. It was probably around 2 am, Eric thought.“Yeah Vod? What’s up?”“I know this is a weird thing to say, especially in the middle of the night,” Dylan explained.“....But if I ever fucking die, and you find me, I want you to fuck my body.”
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Til Death Us Do Art

There Eric stood: watching his best friend and lover take his final breath. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. He wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t happy either. Now that the adrenaline from killing his classmates had worn off, he was pretty numb.

He looked at his face. He was so, so pretty to him- even after he took his own life. The left side of his head was sunken in from the bullet. Eric scanned each and every one of his features. Fuck it, he thought; the police weren’t out there yet anyways.

Eric crouched down and ran his hand through Dylan’s hair. It was greasy and stained with blood, but it was his blood brother at the end of the day. He’d always love him dearly. A long time ago they cut their hands and joined them together to bond themselves to eachother forever- a blood oath, NBK style.

Eric fondly remembered all the time they spent together with his hand on Dylan’s chest. His heart beat no more, but he remembered when it did. He remembered all the times they were close like this, shit- but thinking of that, he remembers one thing he’d almost forgotten.

—————

“Eric?” The two were lying together on Dylan’s bed, cuddling together quietly. It was probably around 2 am, Eric thought.

“Yeah Vod? What’s up?”

“I know this is a weird thing to say, especially in the middle of the night,” Dylan explained.

“....But if I ever fucking die, and you find me, I want you to fuck my body.”

—————

Eric was surprised at first, but he ended up agreeing. It was a fucked up fantasy, but he would do anything for Dylan. Now it wasn’t a fantasy, though. It was a real possibility.

He thought it over for a few seconds, but he made up his mind quickly. He didn’t want to think about it, lest his common sense takes over. He was actually going to fucking do this. Shit.

He takes off his suspenders, then his belt, and then his pants. He tries to tell himself that he’s doing this because it’s what Dylan wanted, but who is he trying to fool? He wants this, too. His dick was hard, for fucks sake.

Eric started to put his fingers near his ass, but then he realized he didn’t even need it anymore. Didn’t need prep when he was fucking dead. Atleast that saved time, he guessed.

Finally, he took off his own pants and pushed in. Fuck, he was tight. Tighter than he expected. He already started to thrust fast, loosing himself in it. It was almost too good to him.

Hopefully no one was still alive in there, he thought. That would be embarrassing. Imagine the headlines- gay school shooter fucks his partners dead body after suicide. He’d probably be teased by his bullies even after death.

He really did hope no one else was in there, because shit, he was being loud. He never thought that he’d have a kink for this kind of thing, never thought he’d be this depraved. Whatever, just another crime to add to the list of horrible atrocities that he’s committed.

Part of Eric wished that Dylan could still speak, could tell him about how good this felt to him. He knew that he always wanted this, that this would make him happy. He loved Dylan so much, and just wanted him to have a good time.

About to reach his end, Eric speeds up his movements. He praises Dylan for doing so well; calls him pretty boy, shatzi, whatever pet name he could come up with. He couldn’t hear him with his actual ears, but oh well. He was probably watching him from hell anyways.

He cums deep inside of him, and pulls out of his limp body. Well, there goes the “no one finding out” thing. The evidence was right there. He couldn’t really find a fuck to give though, considering the fact that he was about to die in a minute or two.

Eric pulls his lovers pants back up, buttons them, then sits across from him. 

Putting arlene to the roof to his mouth, he closes his eyes and speaks his final words.

“I love you, Dylan.”

Boom.


End file.
